MoonRevenge
by MoonRevenge
Summary: Hogwarts is known for its excellent teaching and reputation, however that’s all going to change.  Hogwarts had better watch out, because some new characters will be making havoc mwhaha.
1. Flying Through Walls  What Next?

Chapter One 

**-x-**

'' Thoughts

"" Speech

_Italics_ songs

**-x-**

(I love Kingdom Hearts! So the song in this chapter is from it (mwhaha). It's called:

Sanctuary – English Version - by UTADA [Kingdom Hearts 2

Passion – Japanese Version – by Utada Hikaru [Kingdom Hearts 2

**-x-**

Ashlee: Becky … did you know you're a mushroom, orange, cheesecake, pie?

Becky: Um … no … are you on drugs?

Ashlee: Me? On drugs? How could you be so ignorant! I'm high on HYPERNESS! Can't you see that? Specky?

Becky: Does her I-don't-really-care-that-your-hyper look

Ashlee: Man that look is scary! Your nose goes all pointed … how do you do that?

Becky: Sigh … get on with the chapter Ashlee!

Ashlee: Why should I? Don't boss me around! Evil pie, cheesecake thing!

Becky: whacks Ashlee Here is the chapter. Enjoy.

Ashlee: cries WAAA! Becky you're so mean!

**-x-**

Hogwarts is known for its excellent teaching and reputation, however that's all going to change. Hogwarts had better watch out, because some new characters will be making havoc (mwhaha).

Flying Through Walls … What Next?

"Mum, Dad, stop it. I'll be fine! So stop worrying," a girl eleven years of age wined.

"Geez, just because I'm going away for a year you don't need to get all googly with me!" She growled. Finally smiling at her parents, she ruffled a small boy's brown hair, and then started walking towards the middle of platform 9 and 10.

Her name is Ariae Torquiz (Ar-I-a Tor-quiz); she's born from a halfblooded family in London. She's about 5f 4 and has light brown hair with blonde highlights. Her ocean blue eyes are like sparkling pools of sapphire crystals. She had a heart-shaped face and light tanned skin. Perching on her shoulder was a small black owl. The owl was covered in glossy gorgeous silk black feathers and had big golden sharp eyes.

Ariae Torquiz POV 

As I was walking towards the platform my ocean blue eyes fell upon two girls, sitting in the middle of the train station. One girl had long red straight hair with big green eyes and another girl who seemed to be comforting her had messing brown hair, wearing a very blinding rainbow coloured stripy hat. The redhead seemed to be in hysterics. Seeing if I could be of any help, I started to wonder towards her. I was about to speak when my foot got caught in hole in the ground making me trip. Unable to stop myself, I flew through the wall dragging my bags with me.

I heard a loud thud, but no pain coursed through my body.

_Oh my god! I must be dead!_ My mind screamed wildly. I started to get scared until a warm hand placed itself on my shoulder.

Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself laying on top of a boy around my age.

"Oh my god! Are you all right? I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! Have you broken anything?" I kept talking quickly while trying to check his body for any injuries.

I started blushing: looking him over. He had short blonde golden hair slightly tinted with brown also with dark chocolate eyes, which you could melt into. He had a slim body and a perfect heart shaped face except for a small slash across his left cheek. His skin was slightly tanned and his cheeks were brushed with a red blush. Realising he had started talking I snapped back to reality.

"-o I'm alright really! You're not an idiot it was an accident. Are you sure you're not hurt?" He asked sweetly and shyly in a gorgeous boyish voice.

Sliding off his body slowly in embarrassment; I realised I missed the warmth of him. Scolding myself for thinking such a thing, I knew I couldn't let anyone close to me. I sat up and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm so sorry again. I'm Ariae." Standing up and offering my hand to help him up; I couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Taking my hand he stood and helped pick up my stuff; thankfully, nothing was broken. In the mean time my owl, Viren, flew down and perched on my suitcase.

"I'm Remus. It's nice to meet you," his shy smile made my legs turn to jelly and my heart started to beat faster.

"Remus!" A shriek was heard from behind me. Before I was able to turn around I was pushed to the side "Come on, let's get on the train and away from this freak!" A girl already wearing her Hogwarts uniform started to drag him towards the train. Watching him board, he gave me one last shy smile before he got on.

Calming down my fluttering heart, I slowly made my way to the trains entrance. Giving my bags to the train elves (a/n: okay, I know there isn't, but why not? I mean, there are house elves. Also it makes it easier for everyone to get on!!!), I boarded. The inside of the train was small but snug. There were countless carriages either side of a thin hallway. Quickly walking down the hallway, I kept looking into every carriage seeing if there was any space. As I passed a certain carriage I saw the girl who was with Remus. I smiled at him but then quickly turned away when she glared evil daggers at me. I looked in the carriage opposite and found it only to be occupied by another person.

Opening the door I asked shyly "Sorry to bother you. Can I sit here?"

A boy sitting in the carriage ignored me. He had a pointed face with dark black eyes. He had shoulder length black hair. His body was small and he had very pale skin. He was currently engrossed in a defence against the dark arts book.

"So what's your name?" I asked him kindly.

Silence.

"Um … hello?" I slightly raised my voice and tried to lower his book.

"Leave me alone. You're too loud," He mumbled and moved his book out of the way.

"You're not very nice are you?" I asked, leaning over his book to stare at his face.

"Get out of my face. Bloody girls!" He snapped his book shut and stood glaring at me.

"What's your problem?" I raised my voice. I hated it when people talked to me like that. Yeah, I may be a small girl but NO ONE talks to ME like that!

"My problem? My problem is you! All you bloody girls get in my way! It's always 'make-up this' and 'boys that'. Get a life!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention from Remus's carriage. Pushing me aside, he stalked out of the door and down the hall.

Running to the door, I shouted down the hallway "Why don't you get some manners? Then people might like you!" Sighing I sat back down.

Normal POV 

Ariae sat back and sighed. Closing her eyes she softly started to sing.

In you and I  
There's a new land  
Angels in flight  
Wonk ouy noitsceffa erom deen I  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
Wonk ouy noitsceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now 

Leaning her head on the window she carried on singing.

I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I  
There's a new land  
Angels in flight  
Wonk ouy noitceffa erom deen I  
A Sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and Lies melt away  
Music inside  
Wonk ouy niotceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me

A single tear slowly slid down her cheek away from the window.

Nwod dna spu ynam os (So many ups and downs)  
My heart's a battleground -

Thinking she wasn't being watched, she carried on singing, however a pair of chocolate brown eyes carefully looked over her face in a trance of worry.

**-x-**

"Come on, Lily. It's time to go through the wall and onto the train" A brown haired girl slowly pushed a redhead through the middle of platforms 9 and 10. As the redhead got closer to the wall, it became harder to push her through.

"Geez, LILY! IT'S A BLOODY WALL; IT WON'T HURT YOU!! JUST WALK THROUGH IT, ALREADY!!" Yeah, this brunette was angry. She gave Lily a rough push through the wall.

The brunette was called Sophie Blue. She was quite tall about 5f 6 and loved blinding stripy rainbow things (sigh). Sophie had sharp brown eyes and a round shaped face. Even though Sophie was a 'gentle' girl she was not to be angered unless you want sudden death.

Casually walking through to the platform she found Lily, on the floor, staring at the Hogwarts Express, with all her bags around her.

Sophie rolled her eyes; calling some train elves over to take her bags, she grabbed a handful of Lily's t-shirt and started to drag her along the floor towards the train.

Finally getting fed up of Lily's protests and squirming, Sophie let her go and carried on walking. A second later she heard a loud 'thud' then a loud scream "Ow! SOPHIE!"

Chuckling to herself Sophie boarded the train and walked down the small and dark hallway. Walking down the hallway Sophie started running when she heard screaming death threats down the other end of the hallway getting louder.

Suddenly barging into – what seems like an empty carriage – Sophie and another girl fell to the floor in a heap of limbs.

Lily stopped outside the carriage, where a crowd of people were watching a certain scene in utter amusement. Slowly looking into the carriage she saw her so-called 'friend' Sophie in a pile of body parts with another brown haired girl.

"For god sake, get off!" Ariae wined – pushing a heavy lump off her petite body. Finally being able to breath she used the last of her strength to haul herself onto a seat.

"Hey, I am not heavy!" Sophie moaned, quickly standing up and confronting the other panting girl. 'Haha she's turned blue from lack of oxygen! Haha she might die … wait … s-she m-might d-d-die!'

"Oh my god! Are you all right? Man you've turned a shade of blue I've never seen before … hmm I must add it to my WONDERFUL RAINBOWY COLOURFUL AMAZING HAT!" Sophie yelled trying to show off her blinding hat.

"Just be pant quiet and sit pant down you annoying pant loud girl!" Ariae sighed. 'Bloody demons, I'm turning into that creep Snape shudders'

"Okay, okay, Lily! Come and sit down … now there is no reason to be afraid of a chair," Sophie mocked, while beckoning her over.

Ariae looked Lily over as she sat down on the chair, and the crowd that gather dispersed. 'Hmm, a girl who is afraid of a chair … Hogwarts should be interesting'.

**-x-**

The end of chapter one

I hope you enjoyed it my friend Becky is writing the second chapter [we are writing the story together WOO

So we shall update soon

Later

x

Please review mwhaha

X


	2. Beware Of The Monster Squid Mwhahaha

Chapter two –

The train halted to a stop not a moment to soon as the three girls got off the train together all wearing their new robes and looking around awestruck at the spectacular Hogwarts castle.

"Oh. My. God." Ariae stated staring at the grand castle the stood towering over them.

"That's our new home!" exclaimed Sophie excitedly beaming, whilst her two new friends stood amazed beside her.

"It's so beautiful." Said Lily 

"I always knew one day I would live in a castle." Ariae chuckled. There thought were interrupted by a loud muscular voice almost grunting the words he spoke.

"'IRST YEARS THIS WAY!"

snapping out of there daze they looked around for it source.

"Oh that's us, come on guys don't want to be late!" Lily said, grabbing the robes of the others and dragging them along. The three girls wandered towards the loud booming voice before stopping. In front of them stood an exceedingly tall man with a tangled brown beard and bushy brown hair.

The three girls stood there shocked but mature and hiding there urge to say;

"Woo! Big! I mean hello!" said a boyish voice behind them.

The girls saw Sophie freeze. Her eyes flashed a dangerous shade as she quickly spun round.

"Oh god, what the hell are you doing here?" a boy with shaggy black hair and somehow warm grey-blue eyes said, glaring at Sophie.

He was reasonably tall and looked surprisingly mature for his boyish age of eleven but had retained some young child-like quality about him.

"I could ask you the same question." She snapped back before quickly scanning the two other boys he was standing with.

The first was tall with deep brown, easily mistaken for black, hair and hazel eyes which were framed by thin circular spectacles that he wore; his hair was a mess, as if he had only just got out of bed. He had a round face with an apparently toned body.

The other boy had short blond-golden hair with dark brown eyes; a thin scar ran across his left check leaving him only an inch away from perfection.

"And why are you hanging out with a potter, would the 'noble house of black' approve?"

"You're a black?" The apparent Potter exclaimed, his glasses almost sliding off of his nose before he pushed them back on. "You can't be a Black!"

"I'm not." The other boy denied. The third boy kept out of this argument not wanted to be a problem.

"Ah-hem." Sophie interrupted

"Fine yes, I'm Sirius Black, from the noble house of Black, supporters of evil and generally gits bla, bla, bla" he said quickly before he paused and sighed deeply "I hate them I'm the white sheep of the Black family."

"Well then that's alright then isn't it" said James.

"Oh hi" said Ariae noticing an amused Remus standing near them.

"Hey, it's Arial right?" he asked

"Ariae." She corrected smiling

"Sorry I'm really bad at names. So how was the train ride?"

"It was…" she paused to think of a word other than chaotic "eventful to say the least, yours?"

"Exactly the same." He chuckled

"Well we were with that lot so I suppose what else could you expect?" Ariae joked Remus smiled finally noticing the chaos that had unfolded whilst Sirius and Sophie argued further.

"Shut up! How dare you say that the noble house of white is better than the noble house of Green!" Sophie screamed her brown eyes ablaze with anger. "Jason Green is my sister's fiancée and a very nice man he is too."

Sirius sneered half laughing. "Come on! Jason Green? NERD!"

"WHAT?!"

"Come on he's six foot five! He needs an anti-acne spell. And have you seen his glasses? They're the size of jar lids."

"QUIET DOW' NOW YOU LOT!" said a loud voice from behind them that made them jump.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, and I am the games keeper at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Hagrid said, directing most people's gazes to the giant castle.

"First years always enter the castle by the boats. Its tradition see?" he exclaimed "now everybody follow me, it's four to a boat. Come on." He said leading the nervous first years to their new home.

 

Sophie somehow found herself torn away from her two new friends and was shoved into a boat. There were only two others in the boat at this point and her two companions stared at her, as if she was the essence of evil.

She could instantly tell that they were muggle born by the fact that they were wearing cheap robes and were holding on to the side of the boat with sheer peril, unaware of the fact that there was no danger of them even being the slightest bit hurt, just a bit damp. She exhaled a deep sigh that made the two muggleborns start to slightly panic.

"Can I sit here? There no other places." Sophie turned to see Sirius stood there uncomfortably and rather annoyed.

Sophie looked around unable to see anyone else she would rather sit with.

"Sure" only seeing a boy with greasy black hair and a couple of the other 'Black' children.

Sirius spotted the other two in the carriage obviously coming up with the same idea as Sophie did. He whispered in Sophie's ear.

"Just join in. We're going to have some fun."

Sophie looked at Sirius then at the muggleborns before nodding.

'This may be interesting' she thought

"Your muggleborns aren't you?" Sirius asked. The 2 kids exchanged looks before nodding.

"That's too bad. You looked alright."

"What?" said the girl on the left.

"Well you know what they do with muggleborns don't you?"

"What do they do?" asked the boy wide eyed.

"You don't know!" Sophie fake gasped. "Oh my god Sirius they don't know!"

"What?" asked the girl, now pale and scared.

Sirius looked over the edge of the boat solemnly.

"You can swim right?" the girl shrugged as Sirius and Sophie exchanged glances before looking into the dirty lake.

"Swim? Yeh but…" The boy followed Sirius' gaze

"And then the giant squid, you'll have to avoid him." Said Sophie

"Giant squid?" the girl asked very scared now, looking longingly back at the scarlet steam engine that waited at the station wondering whether it was too late to go home.

At the same time in another boat nearby Remus sat next to Ariae chatting about the moment they received their Hogwarts letter, whilst a short fat boy clambered struggled to climb into the boat.

He had mousey blond hair and huge blue eyes; he gripped terrified to the side of the boat staring into the water whilst another girl stepped into the boat. She was also quite short and had flowing black hair, and round brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Taniz." She said to Peter smiling sweetly.

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew." The boy said. His voice high pitched and squeaky.

"Isn't it amazing?" She began with enthusiasm. "I mean, magic actually existing? It's great!" She smiled brightly, as Peter also smiled sheepishly.

"I'm a muggle born; I was so scared when an owl came to my house last June."

"Yeh, I'm a muggle born as well." Peter said.

"What about you guys?" taniz asked them.

"Half-blood." The said in unison. They looked at each other embarrassed before looking back at Taniz and Peter.

"What are your mother and muggles and your Dad a Wizard?"

"erm…" Remus started "it's a bit more complicated than that."

"OH! Go on! Tell us."

Just then a scream was heard across the whole lake. Two muggleborns were gripping onto each other with sure peril whilst Sophie and Sirius sat the other end of the boat laughing loudly. All the first years glanced over to see what the fuss was about before Hagrid went over to sort out the trouble.

"NO!" the boy screamed. "You're not going to get us to swim across the lake naked!" GET AWAY FROM ME!" The kid Screamed.

"What, Who gave you that idea?"

"Black isn't it?" asked Hagrid at the young boy who tried to look as innocent as possible. "And you must be Sophie Blue… I knew your parents you know."

Sophie nodded trying to look equally innocent as Sirius had pulled off.

"Look you kids these days" he sighed deeply "I believe that they were pulling a joke on ya. Don' worry, no naked swimmin' or whatever these to re on about." As all the boats pulled away from the shore to the grey castle.

The two other kids looked angrily over at the hysterical Sophie and Sirius who were now in fits for silent laughter.

"Moving on." Said Lily returning to talk to the others in her boat.

"Yes I believe we really should, James Potter." Said James introducing the slightly shaken Red-headed girl.

"Lily Evans." She said shaking his hand. Nothing was said for a while but James continued to stare at Lily.

Lily, being sensible, tried to ignore it, and instead looked over the edge of the boat.

"Gosh it is quite deep isn't it?" she asked concerned.

Unfortunately, for both James and Lily, sitting directly opposite to them was Bellatrix Black and another girl; the other girl had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. They exchanged a look before whispering to each other in shy agreement.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked lily noticing the two other girls rocking the boat side to side. They merely laughed in response as lily toppled over the side with a scream

"What is your problem?!" James yelled before leaning over to attempt to pull Lily up.

The girls continued to cackle as James heaved a wet lily out of the water.

"Oh my god Bellatrix! That was SO funny!" said the Girl with short brown hair.

"It was indeed, Laura it really was."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" asked James putting his jacket around a shivering lily.

"She needed a good wash; get all that dirt out of her blood."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THINK SHE IS WORSE THAN YOU ARE!" James screamed pointing his finger to the girls who sat opposite her.

"Settle down now! Good gracious girl why are you so wet?" asked a stern voice from behind them. They spun around to notice there boat landing on the shore on the other side of the grand lake.

A few exclamations and a drying spell later. They were all fully introduced and were standing outside of the main hall.

"You better be in slytherin, you know that your parent would disown you. They might even now once they learn you have befriended these blood traitors." Said Bellatrix still amused by how they pushed Lily in the lake.

"Bella." Sirius merely nodded in response. Before returning to speak to his new friend.

"She was the girl who pushed Lily into the lake." James told Sirius.

"Doesn't surprise me." He muttered back.

"Hey guys." Said Remus returning to his friends "this is Peter Pettigrew we meet on the boat."

The guys got acquainted and decided that peter would benefit from the rules of quidditch being explained to him many times.

Meanwhile the girls fussed over Lily's still slightly wet hair as they also acquainted themselves with Taniz.

"Good evening, first years I am Professor McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor house and newly appointed deputy head of Hogwarts School. In just a moment you shall pass through these doors and will be sorted into houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff ravenclaw and slytherin. Now if you will please follow me." She said turning as all the first years followed her through the great wooden doors into the mighty hall.

Upon entering they only noticed a three legged old wooden school with a hat on top, stood at the front of the hall. All the tables glanced at the new pupils who were nervously entering.

The hat opened it mouth and began to sing, starting many first years whilst the other pupils were familiar with this concept.

"_To sort you into houses_

_That is what is my part_

_I'll tell you of the founders_

_The beginning's where I'll start._

_There were once four friends united_

_By only one solid goal_

_To build the worlds best magic school_

_Grade 'outstanding' not grade 'troll'._

_When slytherin said_

'_I'll have those whose bloodline is the purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw then_

"_I'll take those whose intelligence is the surest"_

_Great Griffindor said _

"_I shall take the boldest and the bravest"_

_When Hufflepuff said_

"_I'll take them who may not be the greatest."_

_So each the founders took their house_

_And gave them proper learning_

_When rivalry indeed did sprout_

_War between the friends was yearning_

_Duels and spells were cast forth main_

_From slytherin and Griffindor_

_When slytherin did leave the group_

_And changed to three from the mighty four/_

_And though these friends were divided_

_Due to the presence of fate_

_There houses were united in a mix of love and hate_

_And I have nearly reached the end_

_And though you may be weary_

_Remember what I've told you_

_That people are missed quite dearly_

_Now I must depart form you_

_For yet another year_

_I'll tell you which house you'll be in_

_So first years, do draw near!" _The great hall was filled with cheers before professor Dumbledore raised his hand for them calm. He nodded to professor McGonagall to continue.

"When I call your name come and place the hat upon your head and you shall be sorted into your house." Professor McGonagall stated, before unrolling a parchment. All the first years Prayed that they would not be first.

"Black, Bellatrix." She called. Most of The Gryffindors exchanged looks of disgust, The Black family were notorious Dark wizards.

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled. Not to the surprise most of the hall.

"Black, Sirius." Again Gryffindor exchanged glances.

"Oh you're different form the rest of your family aren't you?" the sorting hat announced into Sirius' head "I should think so." Sirius thought.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. There were whispers but also claps along the table as Sirius unregretful sat down at his new house table.

Ten minutes later and it was Taniz who was last to sit on the stool. The hat yelled 'Gryffindor' and she joined her three other friends at the table.

"I would like to say a few words before we eat." Announced Dumbledore.

Sirius loudly groaned, causing many people to chuckle slightly.

"Be that as it may." Dumbledore said pointedly to Sirius, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I would still like to say a few words. Lollipop, sausage, bowl, violin and finally, tuck in." he announced as food magically appear onto each of the long tables and everyone ate happily.


End file.
